


A Siren's Song

by RadioStatic



Series: What am I, Monsternip? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing with the Queens, F/M, M/M, Monsterbait, Season 3 compliant with up til episode 3, Siren, Supernatural creature of the week, Will be epically jossed soon., manipulation of feelings, probably just safe to say AU after episode 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioStatic/pseuds/RadioStatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles always goes to Jungle every Friday night since his junior year started and he meets a mysterious man that reminds him a lot of someone who he's harbored a crush for. But a few murders have been discovered and the evidence points to a Siren. Evidence leads to the mysterious man but Stiles doesn't want to believe it, he just wants for once to be the object of someone's desires. Can the pack save him before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry for the major disappearance that I pulled. I just hadn't felt like writing, the muse wasn't there and I didn't want to finish any of the stories if my heart wasn't in it. I'm hoping that now that I got a muse again that this will spark the want and need to finish the other fics I have published.  
> I'm liking season 3 so far even if it means that death of a beloved blonde.  
> Like mentioned in the tags, this is compliant up til episode 3 but focuses more on different creature features and the pack dealing with them much like Supernatural since that's what inspired this. Was watching the Siren episode ; Season 4 episode 14 "Sex and Violence". Even though I borrowed the name Nick, the Siren looks like this - http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lerllukAY11qdzygxo1_500.jpg , The model's name is Ralf Baumgarten.
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own Teen wolf and this is a work of fiction. Teen wolf is all MTV and the gift that is Jeff Davis.  
> Also, no flames or complaints please. I understand if you have questions or something but please keep criticisms to yourself, it has a habit of not making me want to write. Thank you lovelies!

“Well, hello tall, dark and handsome…” Stiles muttered under his breath as he takes in the image that’s greeting him not too far away. There stands a tan muscular man wearing a leather jacket, dark hair and probably around six feet or taller. Stiles hates himself just a little bit for the fact that this stranger looks very close to someone he knows, harbors a crush for that he denies is love and also hates at the same time. This man isn’t some brooding Werewolf, this man isn’t Derek, but it’s a close enough thing for him to imagine it is. It’s close enough for Stiles to down the drink the ladies bought him.

He’s been going to jungle regularly since the start of his junior year, Stiles had originally planned to start doing so once he turned seventeen but April was too far away and he needed this for himself. He needed to spend time with someone that wasn't Scott or the pack and what better way than to reconnect with the girls? Still a virgin, they managed to track down the witches that were sacrificing the virgins to raise a demon. Luckily enough, or maybe not lucky enough, Stiles was going to be their final fifth victim that they needed. Thankfully they managed to come out on top again, Derek and Scott both came together and joined their forces to capture and only maim one of the witches, the leader. The rest were just following what they thought was harmless but were too afraid to leave after the first victim had been killed. They didn’t know that what they were doing was summoning different creatures that the victims feared to bring them to the head witch.

Regardless, he was only in the process of being strangled when they broke down the doors and everything went down. Derek had looked beyond relieved that Stiles was still alive and not bleeding out on the floor, but Stiles assumed it was due to you know, preventing the rise of a crazy powerful demon. Sure, they started hanging out and seeing each other more regularly before to build a plan on stopping the murders, but Stiles wasn’t stupid, he knew what it was or lack of. Derek was just using his resources and for now, one of the main ones was Stiles.

Regardless, maybe he was ready to actually lose his v-card so he couldn’t be a victim for any virgin related sacrifices. Sure, it wasn’t the two people he wouldn’t mind losing it to; ie, Lydia and Derek. But it came close enough, he’d make due and maybe just picture it was Derek, that would help make it easier and less filled with regret.

Stiles was going to approach the man and probably make a fool of himself, but he didn’t even need to. The mysterious man was already making his way towards Stiles, or maybe a person next to him, hell, maybe the guy was just leaving? Stiles glanced around him and found that there were a few people who he considered more older, more attractive and more suited for the mystery leather clad man. But no, the older man with stubble appeared before Stiles and extended his hand. “Hey, I’m Nick.” Stiles smiled and took the man’s hand in his own, “I’m Stiles.”

They moved towards a table and sat down to talk and get to know each other. It was going great until Stiles really started to pay attention to the other man. The slight flare of his nostrils, it was familiar, like he was scenting the air. It caused a small alarm inside Stiles, what if this guy was a mysterious member of the alpha pack or something? Nick cocked his head like he heard or maybe smelled the alarm in his body. Nick grabbed his arm to hold him in place when Stiles was ready to bolt. “Relax, I wondered how much you knew about my kind and if you’d pick up on it. I can smell your pack on you. It’s okay, I’m not here with the others, Deucalion and his are monsters if you ask me.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows and laughed, “That’s kind of the thing one of his would say, you know to throw me off the trail, make me relax. Well, that’s not going to happen. Even if you aren’t in league with the Alpha’s, what makes you think I’ll trust some strange werewolf? How do I know you’re not gonna eat me first chance you get.” With that, Nick rolls his eyes and releases Stiles and pats the shoulder in what is supposed to be reassurance. “Trust me Stiles, the last thing I would ever do to you is eat you…at least not in the way you’re thinking.” The smirks he shoots Stiles is downright wolfish. “I know you find me attractive and want me, so why don’t we get out of here and make that happen? Hmmm?”

“Uh..” Stiles was actually struck speechless, it’s not every day…or rather any day that someone that can rival Derek/Lydia’s level of perfectness proposition him. Yet, he doesn’t know if he is quite exactly ready for that either.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tonight, just…let me do this before I go.” Nick says softly and leans in to kiss Stiles. Stiles opens his mouth in shock or to say something but that’s also granting Nick permission to dart his tongue out to greet Stiles’. Stiles lets down his guard and grabs at the leather jacket to kiss Nick further. It’s easy, this Is easy, almost weightless. Derek briefly flashes in his mind but slowly disappears in the background and all there is, is Nick.

The overwhelming feeling that he could love this man, he could do anything for this man. He will do anything for him, it’s a rush of feelings that overtake him, make him relax in the other man’s grip. Nick separates them with a twisted smile, like he’s gotten exactly what he needs and maybe he does. Stiles is sure that Nick is all he needs. The older man places his hand on Stiles neck and rubs gently before departing and Stiles feels at a loss of the man’s company. But that’s okay, cause there is the man’s number on a piece of paper left behind. Stiles grabs it in haste and leaves shortly after, not even saying goodbye to the girls.

When Stiles gets home, it’s like his head is foggy, all he can really think about is the feel of Nick’s lips on his own, how it felt right even if a small deeply buried part of him thinks it’s wrong or that there’s something off about the whole thing. He throws his car keys on the bedside table and jumps at the sight of seeing Derek there, sitting in the computer chair looking at him. Stiles had almost gotten used to the lesser frowny face that was usually on Derek’s face. This Derek wanted what was best for his pack, to protect the rest of it and his family. “What are you doing here?” Stiles asked while he shrugs off his coat and then strips off his t-shirt. Normally he would never take off any of his clothes with Derek in the room, but Stiles isn’t exactly in the right state of mind, besides, Derek isn’t Nick… or rather Nick is just an imitation of what Stiles really wants, but that’s okay.

Stiles misses the small inhale of breath in Derek’s direction as he flops down on the bed, his hands resting on his belt. He’ll take off his pants once the Werewolf leaves. He doesn’t even notice that Derek has moved closer and is inhaling the air around him, probably scenting him, smelling the stranger.

“Where were you tonight?”

“Jungle, same as every Friday night if I’m not getting kidnapped or chased by something that wants to eat me,” Stiles retorts sharply.

“Yeah, but you don’t just smell like Phoenix, Trixie or Roxanna. “ Stiles isn’t in the right state of mind to wonder how Derek knows the Queen’s names that he usually hangs around with. “Some guy wanted to talk and stuff, don’t think I can get approached by someone? We can’t all look like you.” Stiles says exasperated, why was it always so hard to believe that maybe someone would want Stiles?

“He smells weird…off. “ Derek bites out angrily; like he has a right to be mad.

“Uh yeah, he’s a werewolf like you, probably what you smell, dude.” Stiles finally glances at the sourwolf and notices the piercing gaze meeting him, notices the little details of the pinched look, the set of his jaw. Derek is really mad for some reason.

“He doesn’t smell like a wolf Stiles, if that’s what he told you, he lied. I don’t like it, next time you see him, tell me.”

“Why so you can get a whiff and smell him for yourself?”

“Yes! I think it’s kind of important with everything that’s been going on lately, you shouldn’t be going off alone anyways… after what happened last time. I just don’t want you to get hurt. At least take me with you next Friday or I’ll meet up with you there. If he ends up being an okay guy…then I’m fine with it.”

“Why do you care so much anyways?” Stiles quirks a brow in Derek’s direction and the older man looks away. “I just do, okay. Anyways, to answer your first question, We think there might be a Siren in the area.”

“How is this my life?! Why can’t we ever just get a break?” Stiles cries out in frustration.

Derek nods his head in agreement and Stiles rises up from the bed and finally notices his half nakedness and how Derek takes another glance at his body before looking away. Uhhh, awkward.

Stiles goes towards his closet to put on one of his bigger shirts and goes towards the computer to get done with some research.

After two hours of scouring the internet and Derek looking through the few books he’s managed to track down, they have all the myths and stuff, It’s just a matter of finding out what’s right.

“I think we should ask Chris if he knows anything or Allison and consult her family’s bestiary, see if they have anything on Sirens or if it even is a Siren, hell for all we know it's a mermaid, Succubus or something completely different.” There’s a faint growl coming from Derek and Stiles rolls his eyes. “Well, you got a better idea? No? I didn’t think so, besides, I’ll talk to her or him, you don’t need to be anywhere in the area. I’ll tell you if I find out anything tomorrow. Just, I need to get to sleep, my dad wanted me to clean the house tomorrow in the morning with him before his shift.” It isn’t a lie either, Derek just nods and goes towards the window. He stops however and walks towards Stiles once more which makes the teen back up a couple of steps, suddenly hyper aware and anxious with Derek so close to him. He glances at Derek warily and watches as Derek extends a hand out. The teen can’t help the flinch, sure, it’s been a while since Derek ever resorted to getting physical with him, but still. Derek makes a soft noise as if he realizes why Stiles flinches sometimes when Derek reaches out near him.

“You know that I’d never really hurt you, right?” Derek mutters softly. Stiles glances at him and thinks about all the times that Derek has ‘hit’ him and has come to the conclusion he always does, that yes, Derek never really actually hurt him per say. “No, yeah, I know that, it’s just… ever since Gerard…I’m a little jumpy of people sometimes.” He whispers softly, he knows Derek can hear him perfectly though. “Is this okay?” Derek is still extending his hand and Stiles is ready to say no, but he’s curious and wants to know exactly what Derek wants to do, so he just nods an okay. Too afraid that if he were to speak, he’d lie.

Derek touches exactly where Nick touched him on his neck and rubs softly, his thumb lingering and rubbing circles over Stiles’ increasing pulse point and then he drops his hand and leaves out the window. It takes a couple of seconds for Stiles to calm down and when he does, he mutters softly, “Weird…”


	2. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles hears about another body and pays Chris a visit to gather much needed information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny filler of information and whatnot. The calm before the storm if you will. Just a little update for you folks that are reading. Special thanks to those who have left kudos and marlislash for leaving a comment on the last chapter. Thank you!   
> Should have a bigger and more exciting chapter soon. The Sterek in this universe is slightly slow build and loads of denial on both parts.

Stiles had a hard time sleeping even though he felt tired, besides thoughts of Derek and his weird behavior before he left. His mind was plagued with images of the other leather clad man with the beautiful eyes...hell beautiful everything. He was perfect, everything that Stiles could want in someone. It wasn't Derek, but it came so startling close that it was a little odd. Stiles hoped there was nothing wrong with Nick, Stiles only hoped that when Derek looked into the other male that everything was fine. 

Stiles wanted to believe that just for once that someone he liked, liked him back. He was so tired of developing crushes on people that ignored his existence or worse, when they finally noticed him... They didn't want him in any way, shape or form that Stiles wanted them to want him. Eventually Stiles was able to get some rest if only for a couple of hours, he dreamed of Nick too which didn't help him at any rate. 

Stiles let out a sigh as he woke up and got ready, it was Saturday but instead of having to clean up like the Stilinski men were supposed to, his father got a call and had to cancel the cleaning plans. 

"What happened?"

John didn't really want to divulge any details to his son, but after the last group of killings, he felt the need to mention it. "I really don't want you involved in this... but in case it is... Supernatural, I feel the need to mention it. It's the second guy in the last couple of weeks that has murdered his wife."

"That is weird...do you know why?" Stiles asked curiously, maybe it was a lead on the siren/succubus thing.

"The guy just said he snapped, he did mention that he had been seeing a stripper and that she had told him that without his wife. It was the only way they could be together. The stripper of course is nowhere to be found."

"Huh.... How did he describe her?"

"That she was perfect and everything he could want." The sounded familiar to Stiles' own thoughts about Nick, but he wasn't going there. It had to be a girl then, or no, he didn't want to think that they could change shape to suit a person's need. No, he wouldn't jump to conclusions; he needed to see the Argents first. 

His father left after that and all Stiles could do is think about how hard he had tried and still his father had been roped into Supernatural affairs. When Stiles had went missing when he had went to Jungle and had joked about losing his V-card as a way to lure the witches to target him, it had worked flawlessly, a little too well in fact. It worked so well that Derek and Scott panicked and later argued about telling the Sheriff. Derek wanted to tell John so that they had more man power into finding Stiles. Scott wanted to not tell John because Stiles didn’t want his father to be caught in the middle. In the end, they decided they couldn’t keep waiting and had no choice but to tell the Sheriff about his son and worse, the whole werewolf bomb needed to be dropped.   
Regardless, he tried to keep his father in the loop and his father exchanged details of the cases or any weird killings that happened to Derek Hale who was currently also working as a deputy in training while handling the Alpha pack and the rest of the shit that kept hitting the fan. 

Stiles grabbed the keys to his jeep and made his way to the Argent house where he parked and exhaled softly. He grabbed his laptop to take any notes to enter in the bestiary he was making for the pack. Stiles wanted to avoid having to go to the Argents all the time for Derek’s sake due to his family and for Scott’s sake due to him trying to move passed Allison. The teenager made his way across the street and knocked on the door. It opened after a minute and Chris forced a smile on his face. “To what do I owe the pleasure of having you on our doorstep?”   
“Oh stop, Chris! You’re gonna make me blush.” Stiles said mockingly and then was let in, they settled in the living room. Stiles turned on his laptop and entered the couple of passwords he had to use to bypass in order to get to his bestiary. “So, has my father told you about the two wives that were murdered?” 

Chris raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless, Chris had been brought in on certain details since he was the resident Hunter and they sort of managed a treaty of sorts between the Hale pack and the Argent family.   
“Yes, I believe you’re dealing with a Siren. If the men had been the ones murdered and drained, then I’d say succubus, but instead the men murdered their wives. Both men were happy in their marriage until they both met a stripper. Both girls had different looks and aliases. But there’s no doubt it’s the same creature. Sirens can shape shift into the perfect person you desire. They can read your mind when it comes to those desires and pray on it. All you have to do is swap spit with the damn thing and it’s got you under its’ spell, at least a little. Sirens need to actually sleep with their prey in order to fully suggest killing someone who stands in their way. But they can still make suggestions without sexual intercourse.” Stiles typed away quickly, taking all of this in account. “It can manipulate a human’s feelings of love or even platonic feelings, it can warp your feelings and they make you kill the person you love or cherish the most.”

“Now for the stuff that seriously matters… how do you kill one?” Stiles asked curiously. That was the real trick, could they burn it with fire? Shoot it? No, of course not, things are never easy like that; easy, no, easy was never an option for him or the pack, now was it?  
“A bronze dagger that is dipped in the blood of an infected will work.” 

“Great, so, now we just have to track down a bronze dagger and the next victim on the Siren’s list. That… shouldn’t be too hard except for one fact. The only people old enough in our little get together is you, my dad and Derek when it comes to Strip clubs.” Stiles bitterly spoke with disgust. It only made sense that the strip club would be the next place again of hunting grounds for the Siren. What poor unlucky bastard was next? 

“I know Derek can handle himself but I’d really not like for him to be alone in case the thing lay its’ charms or something on him.” The thought of finding out what was perfect to Derek thought appealed to him but on second thought, he didn’t want to know because he knew it wouldn’t resemble anything close to what he looked like.   
“Stiles, Sirens can only affect humans, so Derek would actually be fine but Id admit, the Siren would know what Derek was and avoid him. It’d actually would be better if your father and I scoped out the Strip club. Isn’t there that one urm.. Gay club that you’ve gotten into before when you were tracking Jackson?” 

Stiles flushes but nods, “yeah, I can get in pretty easy, I have connections, if you will.”

“Good, you should go and bring back up with you. One of the wolves should keep watch from afar and one of the other human friends if you can.”   
“Yeah, I’ll have to see if Lydia is busy…” He didn’t want the wolf to watch his back be Scott if he ended up dragging Allison in as his backup human. That wouldn’t end well. Lydia was really his only option. 

At least that’s what he thought until he had went to Jungle and saw Danny there with Ethan.

"Where in the heck am I going to find a bronze dagger?" Stiles muttered sourly. Chris chuckled and stood up and said he'd be right back. Stiles' leg bounced up and down as he waited for Mr. Argent to return and when he did he extended a dagger towards Stiles, hilt first. "I managed to procure a couple of these due to different supernatural beings being affected by bronze instead of silver. I also have iron and other different weapons just in case." 

Stiles wrapped his hand around the hilt of the blade and exhaled slowly. 

Great, now just to track down the possible infected, get their blood and kill the possible Siren.   
Why couldn't things ever be easy?


	3. Not a real chapter

Sorry guys, just wanted to let everyone know that's following this story that It's going to be rewritten soon. I'm gonna just overdue the chapters instead of deleting it like I originally wanted to. I noticed that this story had 26 subscribers and I wouldn't want them to loose this story if they are that interested in it.   
I didn't like the very fast pace/quick 1k chapters I was doing. Since I have plans for this verse, I wanna baby it an do it right. >3  
Expect my old stories to slowly get updated and finished too.  
<3 Static


End file.
